galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Erian Civil War
The Erian Civil War is a standoff of war on Eris between the Madagascan-Winston, Separatist-Amazonian, African, Vatican & Chinese Empires. The Madagascan-Winston Empire fighting against all of them while they each only have to destroy the Madagascans. The Chinese later turn this war into conquest for them & they raid the Vatican City, forcing the Vaticans to declare war on them. The war was also considered the War of Armageddon or Armageddon itself. Background End of the Julien family The causes of the war date straight back to the time of the end of the Julien family when Julien XV died without any wife or offspring. Some historians believe that it may date back further to the end of Africa when Julien XIII signed the Julienian Articles, decreeing that the territorys of Africa were Madagascan & that Africans may still call the land they call home Africa, but must answer to the government of Madagascar. This created an intense struggle to keep the empire from collapsing in secession. Julien XV's death made it even tougher for the Royal Court to hold the empire together as the family that had guided them out of depression & through a war that ended the nightmare of Africa had come to an end & now was the question of who would assume the throne. Coronation of James Winston James Winston, age 18, was the grandson of Charlie Winston, the older brother of Colonel Orenthal Winston, & was the son of John Winston, the son of Charlie & the explorer who traveled Eris. Winston was a blacksmith & on the day after Julien XV's death, at the Sacred Court, James Winston was crowned lord. Winston decided to radicalize the empire into his own ways & neutralize any Julien-era laws that he deemed ridiculous or unnecessary, in this case, this meant every singe law, including the Bylaws of Juliens II, V & IX. Madagascar would return to the time when the lord & king were unrelated in every single way possible, the court could control the lord at times & the citizens of Madagascar had to be 18 & older & could only marry at 21. This meant that people who were over 13, but under 18, lost their citizenship privileges & people who were marryed at the age of 20 & younger were marryed illegally & had to be separated & divorced immediately. These were ex post facto laws & there was no clause saying that couples marryed before the law was passed could stay together & that people who were citizens before the law was passed could keep their privileges. 27 Years of Terror The following years of Winston's reign led to unspeakable political, economic & military terror as the repeals of Julien-era laws that had held the government in balance had caused the political balance to go off & the economy to collapse & the military to fail severely. Separatists rise People who disagreed with Winston were old supporters to the Julien family. Angered that Winston had turned left rather than right, the supporters met & banded together & formed the Separatist Alliance. Separatism was a political ideal of a lawless body of people that had no true ruler & were to form their own government until their wishes were to be met. The Separatist Alliance began to terrorize Madagascar to give Winston the message. They also sent death threats that lasted for 15 years & when Winston lost the court, he had about more than 800 of them & it was only at the 24th year of his reign that the threats became even more real & that they were more serious. Birth of Jack Winston When Winston was 21, he marryed a girl who gave birth to a boy named Jack. Jack grew up to inherit the throne & watched as the people willed to kill his family. Death of James Winston At the 27th year, Winston had about at least 3500 death threats in a cabinet simply marked "Assassination". He did not worry about it & believed that Royal Security will protect him if there was any trouble. However, due to the tax cuts for the military & other government agencys, Royal Security had become extremely weak, if it wasn't already dead. The Royal Security agents who were still around decided to join the Separatists & they stormed the court. However, the group ran off with the Royal Security agents they didn't slaughter that day & retreated. But soon after, they returned & stormed the mountain & killed Winston's wife & his king & Winston was "arrested" by the group & "fairly tryed" in a biased case against him, charging him with treason, tyranny & failure to identify the existance of the Alliance & to mend the problems of Madagascar & becoming the worst lord in Madagascan history ever. Winston was sentenced to be decapitated & he was dragged from the courtroom, yelling that he was the best lord ever & that the entire population were tyrants & were all traitors. On the day of his execution, Winston was taken to a guillotine in public & a motto was in the square of Winstonville, where the public execution was to take place (Winstonville had been named Julienville before Winston took over), the motto was "sic semper tyrannis", which is Amazonian for "thus always to tyrants". Jack Winston was there to witness Winston's death & left to claim the throne. Evolution into the Madagascan-Winston Empire Jack Winston, enraged at the traitorous behavior of the Separatists, gathered up supporters & chased them away & renamed the empire as the property of the Winston family. This form of Madagascar was now called the Madagascan-Winston Empire. Secession The Separatist population, now dominating Madagascar, seceded & vandalized or stole Madagascan weaponry & other property & left to Amazonia. They usurped Blood Bath Bay & drowned all of the pirates & they enslaved or imprisoned Amazonians across the ocean. The secession was announced publicly by messenger, to the African Empire, which seceded immediately & the Vatican & Chinese Empires, who felt sympathetic for the Separatist cause. The secession & destruction of property & lawlessness in Madagascan lands enraged Winston that he decided that to restore order, he must declare war on the terrorists. Madagascan-Winston Empire Chinese Empire The empire of China resided up in the Chinese mountains in northeastern Eris, just before the Erian Ocean. China, a solitary state, was an empire with severe isolation, given harsh living conditions & the cruel or cold behaviors established by the military. China never holds alliances, or they do not remain permanent or long-lasting. China also is set out for world domination, which they'll often hold alliances & spring surprise attacks on their allys, such as small empires like the neighboring Vaticans. Separatist-Amazonian/Vatican/African Alliance Separatist-Amazonian Empire Seeing no safety in the lands of Madagascar, the Separatist Empire escaped to the lands of Amazonia. The Separatists invaded & took over the Amazon Indian nation & Blood Bath Bay, which became their location for naval, land & aerial warfare. The Separatists took Amazonians prisoners & they were forced to cooperate. Amazons who did not cooperate were sometimes beaten or evicted. If they spoke out, protested or led raids against the Empire, they would be punished by death. The evicted Amazons had no place of refuge & had to migrate south through woodlands to the Madagascan-Winston Empire or joined the other Indian nations, who did not decline them for their beliefs. African Empire Africa was reborn when news came from the Separatists in the Amazon village & Blood Bath Bay that Madagascar was falling. Africans, finding out more, destroyed the Madagascan Imperial Flag & flew the old African one that was relocated to the historical archives after the fall of Africa due to the Second War of Madagascar & Africa. Vatican Empire The Vatican Empire globally dominated Eris in the early days of civilization, as it was the beginning empire. However, it lost it's control over the globe as Thaddeus Madagascar & Alexander Africa took over the planet. The two empires attacked each other while the Vatican Empire had another war to fight between them & the newborn Chinese. The Vaticans had to abandon global domination in the Madagascan & African Empires until they'd reconquered China, which threatened to destroy them. In the end, China got tired of fighting & Madagascar & Africa addressed both empires that they were allys & they did not want to fight a war & agreed to leave the borders as they were. War Declaration Vatican-Chinese conflicts China breaks alliance War on China Fall of the Vatican Empire Fall of the African Empire Fall of the Chinese Empire Fall of the Separatist-Amazonian Empire Destruction of the Madagascan-Winston Empire In the close of the war, battles became bloodier & began to become intense with casualtys. Fred Winston, the last ever lord of the Madagascan Empire & the Madagascan-Winston Empire, ordered the total destruction of all empires on the planet of Eris. The other empires were on downward spirals & the Madagascan-Winston Empire was being brought down with them. Winston ordered the termination of every leader & the imprisonment of every traitor & any other imperial republicans. The falling empires learned of this, sent their best men & generals & then ordered everyone else to get around the lines & kill Winston & his supporters. This led a bloody & brutal battle that warred throughout Eris. In the end of it, Winston was dead & practically everyone was dead as well, this meant that unless if the planet was colonized, the human race that dominated Eris had gone into extinction. This was the end of Erian human life. See also